1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water pump and more particularly to a water pump wherein the motor or engine for driving the same is located above the water level and wherein the discharge water is pumped from the lower end of the pump, upwardly through a discharge line to a location remote from the water being pumped. This invention eliminates the need of a high pressure stuffing box which is normally necessary in most pumps wherein the discharge water is passed upwardly through the drive line shaft casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of water or liquid pumps have been previously devised. One type of prior art pump is illustrated in FIG. 1 and identified as prior art. In the apparatus of the prior art, an electric motor 10 or engine or positioned above the water 12 to be pumped with the water 12 having a water level 14. In the prior art pump of FIG. 1, a drive line shaft 15 is secured to the power shaft of the electric motor 10 for rotation therewith. The drive line shaft 15 extends downwardly through a high pressure stuffing box 16, and through a housing 18 having a discharge outlet 20 at one side thereof. A drive line shaft casing 22 extends downwardly from the housing 18 and normally has bearings positioned therein for supporting the drive line shaft 15. A conventional water pump 24 is secured to the lower end of the casing 22 which normally includes a plurality of vertically spaced-apart pump impellers which are mounted on a pump shaft which is operatively connected to the lower end of the drive line shaft 14. The pump 24 has an inlet opening 26 at its lower end. When the pump 24 is actuated by the electric motor or engine, the rotation of the drive line shaft 15 causes the impellers in the pump 24 to draw water into the lower end thereof and to pump the water upwardly through the casing 22, through housing 18 and outwardly through discharge opening 20 to which is normally connected a pipe or the like.
The prior art device of FIG. 1 requires that a high pressure stuffing box 16 be included which results in wearing of the head shaft or replacement of the packing therein. The upward movement of the water through the casing 22 and the housing 18 can also result in water coming into contact with the electric motor 10 or the gear drive thereof if the same is utilized.
A high pressure, high flow pump is provided for pumping water. An electric motor or engine is positioned above the water to be pumped and has a rotatable power shaft extending downwardly therefrom which has a drive line shaft secured thereto and which extends downwardly therefrom through a casing. A plurality of vertically spaced-apart bearings are provided in the casing for supporting the drive line shaft. A pump is secured to the lower end of the casing and includes a plurality of pump impellers therein which are driven by a pump shaft operatively connected to the drive line shaft. One or more water inlets are formed in the casing above the pump and below the water level so that water will be drawn therethrough into the interior of the casing and will be drawn down into the pump upon actuation of the electric motor. A discharge pipe or conduit is connected to the discharge side of the pump and extends upwardly therefrom to a location remote from the water to be pumped. The pump of this invention eliminates the need of high pressure stuffing boxes and seal assemblies.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved water pump.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved water pump which eliminates the need for high pressure stuffing boxes or the like.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pump of the type described wherein water is discharged from the pump upwardly through a discharge pipe to a location remote from the water to be pumped.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a water pump which has high pressure capability.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a water pump having high flow capabilities.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a water pump which may pump slurry mixes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pump which requires low maintenance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.